Deep vein thrombosis (DVT) is a medical condition in which blood clots form within a deep vein. This occurs most frequently in the legs but can also occur in the arms and other parts of the body. If a formed clot detaches and travels to the lungs, severe complications and even death can occur. In the case of the limbs, prevention options for at-risk patients include the application of periodic compression pressure to the limb using an inflatable cuff. Pressure is alternately applied and then relaxed in a cyclic manner. This stimulates blood flow and reduces the risk of clot formation.